Sleeping Beauty
by emeralddusk
Summary: "We're going to make you even more beautiful..even more talented." Strong T-rating.
1. Chapter 1

Sleeping Beauty

Chapter One: Acceptance

_I woke up bright and early that morning...I felt good; had nice dreams, and seemed to have remained still the entire night. Today was a big day, and so far, it was going perfectly... It was so beautiful outside; just lightly cooled by the fall wind. Best of all, it was my first day of college. I had been accepted at one of the most prestigious in the country; Langford. I'd been dreaming of going there for years! I stretched out, gazed back at the sun for a second, then threw off my sheets and went down to my bathroom. Splashing some cool water on my face, I looked in the mirror, then gently toweled my cheeks off. My hair looked pretty good, so I just ran my fingers through to straighten it out (not the proper way, I know), then ran downstairs. Trina was sitting at the table for breakfast, and we were both in our pajamas._

_ ""Hey, sis," I greeted, tossing myself into the seat next to her. Mom and Dad were out right now, but they'd be back to wish me off. They always cared._

_ "Hi," she replied, sounding groggy, like every morning. "How'd you sleep?"_

_ "Great," I answered with a smile. I'm not usually this perky in the morning, but today was special..._

"I could've driven us," Tori said, looking over to Trina from the shotgun seat.

"Hey, you know how I used to drive you to high school before you got your license?" the older brunette replied. "I thought this would be...kinda like that...you know...One last time." Victoria smiled, and enjoyed the rest of the ride. Outside, the sun was shining, the leaves were blowing through the air, and the road and other cars were all too familiar to leave behind. This would be the first day of her future, and she couldn't wait.

Finally, the Vegas' car pulled up in front of the large, glistening-white college campus. It was beautiful; screaming of elegance and grace. Trina and Tori sat back for a second; taking it all in. "I can't believe you're going away," the older sister declared, her voice almost in a whisper. "...I'm gonna miss you so much."

"...Me too," Tori confessed before breaking down in tears into her sister's shoulder. Trina gently wrapped her arms around her baby sister, closing her eyes to hide he own tears. "It's okay," Katrina whispered, shielding herself in Tori's hair as they both cried.

"Goodbye, sis," Victoria whispered. Exiting the car, the young woman quickly stroked the tears off of her cheeks, brushed her hair back into place, looked back at her sister in the car, gave her a smile and a wave, watched her give the same in return, then walked into the building.

Transcending along the walls were lined with warm, comforting orange, almost brown tiles. Everything was so perfect; so sophisticated. Dressed in a proper, white ruffled top, a long black dress-skirt, and very tame, black high heels, Victoria stopped for a second, looked over her campus directory, then turned into the hallway that would lead her to the dean's office. Unknown to the nineteen-year-old, her image, manor, timid, slightly awkward body language and movements, and very soul was being recorded and viewed by those in the office.

Making her way up the stairs, Tori fumbled; tripped over her heels, dropped her books all along the cool, hard steps, and thrust her arms out to catch her body. Obviously, security cameras were everywhere, and every second of it; sound, picture, and whispers in all. "Crap!" the brunette shot out under her breath, thinking no one could hear her. A middle-aged woman with cold blond hair that looked flawless; not a curl, not a hair overgrown or out of place; like a doll's, and pale, almost gray skin coating her thin, delicate body. Every aspect of her, down to the smallest detail, in every light, shade, and hue was a work of art; so perfect, so artistically aristocratic. Not even parting her smoothe, icy-red lips, the woman laughed at the sight before her, though she didn't move a muscle of her body.

Clearing her throat silently, Victoria quickly flattened her long, curled hair, then knocked on the door before her. Gazing upward, the teenager could see, gracefully shaved into a flawless gold veil over the dark, hardwood door, the title, "Dean Clara". Mentally readying herself, the girl awaited a response.

"You may come in," the woman gently called out, her voice sweet but impersonal. Feeling her heart pound harder, Tori slowly turned the spotless knob on the door, then slid it open, and walked forward into a warm, somewhat dark, but very earth-toned room. Carpetting almost red in hue coated the floor as the teenager's high heels pressed into each strand beneath them, and the air was dull and warm. Not one aspect of the room was inviting; it all shouted a message of pre-established conformity, the likes of which, Victoria had never experienced before...not like this. There was no way; there had always been cliques, clubs, and groups that had standards no one else could achieve, but this was different...

"Welcome to Langford University," the woman greeted her newest potential pupil. In the corner of the office, a thinly-built young man with shining blond hair sat still; his arms cupped together above his lap in a nervous manor. In another corner of the room, a tall, fairly-slim woman was standing on her own, looking not half as afraid of the boy.

"Um, hello," Tori replied, her voice sweet and polite as she dipped her legs into a weak courtesy. "Um, I'm Victoria Vega...I go by Tori, but." The teenager began to count on the woman to conclude her rough statement.

"It is very nice to meet you, Miss Vega," Clara answered, giving the girl the ultimate pity. "I apologize, but there are no chairs available for you to sit in at this moment." Tori nodded, not knowing what to expect.

"So, uh..." the girl stuttered. "You're Dean Clara?"

The near-elderly woman nodded with grace, wearing an unimpressed look on her icy face. "Yes, ma'am," she answered in a manor that gelled all of her facial features and actions together; she was nothing sort of a artistic machine. "Now, according to my records, you are the first member of your family, at least on your father's side, to be attending Langford University, correct?"

Tori delicately bobbed her head up and down. "Yeah. I mean yes!...Uh, yes, ma'am," she corrected herself. Feeling her fear well up within her body to the point of a burning sensation in her neck and face, the girl cleared her throat, and tried to fix herself. This was not going well; she was like Cinderella (pre-fairy godmother) in a high-classed ball.

"Amanda," Clara said, slightly craning her neck back towards the woman standing in the corner. "We will begin the screening now, if you don't mind."

"Yes, Ms. Clara," the young woman answered before exiting the room. Victoria caught herself watching the door close behind her, then turned to face the dean, and the young man rising from his chair.

"This is Dresden," Clara introduced the boy as he walked over to Victoria. "He is my assistant...You did know that many of our methods at the university are considered unorthodox. Did you not?"

"Yes, ma'am," Tori answered, trying to watch both adults in the room.

"Are you still willing? You will be amongst some of the nation's most prestigious scholars," Clara continued. "...But if not, it is perfectly acceptable."

"..No," Victoria answered, feeling very confused. "I...It's okay. I'm...I wanna go here. It's fine."

"Excellent," the dean answered without a trace of emotion.

"Excuse me," Dresden said, quickly stroking down the girl's hair, then looking at her slim figure. The icy-blond boy gave the dean a very specific, directive glance from behind Victoria's shoulder. "Miss Vega, if you would be kind enough to please disrobe for us now," Clara politely but mechanically asked of the young woman.

Her heart turned numb, began beating faster and harder, and her flesh began to shake under the visible layer of her body. Swallowing hard, Tori just looked at the two, trying to control or at least hide her breathing. The part of her mind, the part she was given by her parents as a child that told her when something bad was going on that she had to fight, began to override everything.

"You don't have to be afraid," Dean Clara assured the girl. "You are not the only girl to take on this responsibility. All the other students here have undergone the exact same procedure. It's nothing more than a superficial inspection of your body." Feeling uneasy but rationalized and understood, Victoria crouched down, removed her heels, then slowly pulled her ruffled top over her head, then set it on the newly-freed chair. Keeping her legs close, the girl crouched down once again, and slowly, delicately pulled down her skirt, revealing almost her entire body; her thin, toned, smooth stomach, her modest but matured breasts hidden behind her tasteful, light-blue bra, her thin, soft arms that were void of any hair or imperfections or scars, her long, limber, spotless legs that practically shined under the lights above her, the soft, sculpted area of her body that was the hip, clad in her small, pink, skin-tight panties, the overall perfect, creamy, soft skin that gently drenched her entire being, and her tightly-toned, soft upper back.

Dresden gently threw out Victoria's long, curled brown hair in the back, watching its tassels fall on her thin shoulders and framing her face; the girl's soft but defined cheek bones, her loving, enthusiastic eyes, and her soft, glowing lips, and the complete look of proud Latin heritage that coursed through every follicle and invisible pour on the teenage girl's body. The blond boy muttered something barely audible, then lowered himself to the floor, and began pressing the tips of his fingers around certain points on the girl's legs.

"I've read alot about you, Victoria," Clara declared, her voice confident and almost planned. "You're an established singer, songwriter, and amateur actress in your home town of Los Angeles...honor student most of your school career, and an all-around model citizen...Impressive."

"Thank you," Tori replied, though her words came out as little more than nervous squeaks.

"You're very beautiful...talented," the dean continued as the boy felt the girl's shoulders, then lower back. Closing her eyes to better hide an unwilling feeling of sexual excitement rising in her body, Victoria felt Dresden's hands reach her lower back, then grace over her posterior, sending a chill up her spine and into her veins. "But we are going to make you even more beautiful...even more talented." Victoria looked forward at Clara, trying to compose herself.

"What is it about this place?" the teenager finally asked. She had already agreed to dive, now she had to find what into...

"...Miss Vega," the dean said, taking a seat once again. "Langford raises its students to do more than just succeed...we teach them to excel...to exist in high society,...to find themselves...That is exactly what I intend to do to you."

Victoria nervously nodded, trying to bring her breathing under control. Finally, Dresden finished, and was asked to leave. "Please, sit down," Clara said as Tori began to put on her clothing.

"Thank you," the brunette replied, calming herself. The two slowly settled themselves into comfortable (though, in Tori's case, guarded) positions.

"Although many students have enrolled..." the dean began, her voice calm and more vulnerable than before. "There are those who cannot take it...I'll explain your position as a freshman..." Victoria nodded, eager and afraid.

_So long passed...It was all so terrifying...So different, and so wrong..._

The young brunette lay awake in her dorm room bed, staring at the darkness around her. _Take this...it'll help you sleep tonight, _Clara had promissed. Her body still and her expression upset and frightened, Victoria took the white pill from her counter, and let it drop onto her tongue. Swallowing hard, the teenager felt her eyes grow heavy, and everything surrounding her grew blurry. Then, finally, everything went black, and she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleeping Beauty

Chapter Two: Responsibilities

Her entire body weak and groggy, Victoria wiped her swollen, puffy eyes, then slowly rose out of the bed. Waiting on her night stand was a neatly folded note with a message from Clara written in an elegant cursive. _Dear Victoria,...I trust you slept well and are ready for your first official day at our university. You'll find the toiletries we have supplied for you in your bathroom, and the clothing we have chosen for you in the bedroom. Please join me in my office promptly at eleven o'clock._ Letting out a sigh, Tori picked up her clothes for the day, saw how different they were from her usual choice of clothing, then set them down and walked to the bathroom.

The drug still running out of her system, the teenager let out a sigh under the hot water. Gazing at the shampoo, Tori took a second to admire the way her hair used to look, then poured the pink gel into her palm, gently lathered it in her hands, then slowly scrubbed the softly-scented foam into her long brown locks. Closing her eyes to soothe her brown irises, the girl vaguely recalled the blank, dull shadows of last night; nothing. No sweet images, no soft colors or fantasies to pass the hours; just darkness that hadn't the ability to record time. As warm beads of pure, clear water slid down her breast and stomach, Victoria remembered the note, and wondered what she was getting herself into.

Back in her room, the teenager held up her assigned attire; a long, dark pink almost silk dress that more resembled a bathrobe. No undergarments, no pants, just...the clothing Clara chose for her. Quickly stroking her hand through her now-perfectly straight, shining, silk-smoothe brown hair, Victoria dropped the towels covering her body, and elegantly dawned the dress. The soft, almost liquid fabric perfectly bonded to the teen's flesh, and seemed to be one more step towards a new woman being born. The antiperspirant and perfumes given to Tori were of very high quality and expense...but that didn't make them comfortable. Sliding on a pair of soft, loose-fitting sandles, the girl made her way to Clara's office, feeling drafts all over her body. Fixing herself quickly, Victoria politely knocked on the door, and awaited the answer. "Come in," Dean Clara instructed her newest pupil. The young woman opened the door, and was greeted by Clara, and no one else. "Good morning. Please take a seat...you're just in time for tea."

"Thank you," Tori replied, nodding nervously before sitting down at a hardwood table across from the dean. The girl took a white cup and lovingly, timidly clenched it in her hands.

"Let me pour you some, dear," Clara said, as if she knew exactly what was going on. As the woman poured the hot beverage into her student's cup, she looked up at her uneasy expression that she tried so hard to hide. "It'll calm your nerves."

"Thanks," Tori squeaked, carefully taking the fine china in her soft hands.

"You look lovely," the dean finally declared, showing little emotion. "Yours is a unique beauty, Victoria...the pleasure is mine entirely." Clara poured herself a glass with seamless accuracy and style. "

"Um...I don't mean to be rude, but what kind of work do the other girls have?" Victoria finally croaked out. Taking a swallow of hot, relieving tea, Clara slowly set down her cup, lay her crossed hands on her lap, and gazed directly into the girl's young, scared eyes.

"Every girl has essentially the same responsibilities at Langford," the woman declared, as if she was reading a book she memorized. "Of course, some have more that they need tend to...We rely on your sole performance for your sake, Miss Vega. We expect discretion, respectful and proper behavior, and mutual trust between one another."

"Okay," Tori whispered, nodding her head up and down, letting her locks ripple along her back like the waves of an ocean. Her heart was pounding; her stomach twisted into a sickly knot.

"Should there be any...lapses in discretion, Miss Victoria..." Clara continued, her voice as cold as ever. "There will be very...heavy penalties." Victoria gazed as straight at the dean as she could, though eye contact was next to impossible at this point. Mouthing her understanding of the rules, the girl took a silent sip of her tea, hoping it would calm her.

Victoria no longer resembled herself; she was always polite and sweet, but now she screamed of elegance, courtesy beyond her years and personality, a gentle, soft-spoken wisp of polite womanhood. All awkwardness was faded. Her skin was flawless, her hair without crease, and her clothing a requiem of timid grace. She still looked so sweet; so precise. "Your first assignment will begin tonight at our annual," Clara continued, showing no empathy in her voice. "It is referred to as our Homecoming...You and your more advanced classmates will meet one another in the grand ballroom. I will provide you with a dress for the occasion."

"Oh, that's okay," Victoria quickly replied. "I...I brought some dresses. Um...thank you, though." The comment was met by a blinding stare from the dean. For a brief, agonizing minute, the room was filled with grave silence.

"We will provide you with your clothing for important occasions, Miss Vega," Clara declared. "...Now, during your time at the dance, you will be supplied with pills similar to those you took last night."

"Are...should I take those if I'm going to be at a party?" Tori asked. She wasn't stupid; underage drinking, and any kind of drug use was almost definite suicide.

"The purpose of the medication is for you to lose consciousness, Victoria," the woman coldly explained; it was as if she hadn't the ability to express emotion or empathy. "Your responsibilities at Langford are to test those around you..." Clara stood up, slowly walked over to the window, and looked at the campus around her. "Although you will be subjected to rather...compromising positions, our staff does exercise and support a strict no-penetration rule..." Instantly understanding everything she had been told, the teenager fell into a numb state of terror. "We will teach you how to naturally attract attention...and you will be safe."

Speechless, the girl sat still, gazing blankly into her tea, too shocked to speak or respond in any form. "I..." she began, her voice trembling.

"You won't even be able to recall the experience," Clara continued without hesitation. "You'll awake the next morning in your very own bed...you will be asleep and completely without response. The thought is frightening, I know...but you will grow. You will become a work of art..." Too afraid to say no; to turn down the scholarship of her dreams, and the hope of a bright future, Tori just nodded, not looking at her dean. "Okay," she croaked out in a weak whisper.

It was like a twisted, ice-laced fairy tale; Victoria dropped her clothing in front of the mirror, rendering herself completely naked as her hair draped down her back with grace. Closing her eyes and letting out a slight sigh, the teenager dawned the bra Clara gave her to wear; a very supportive and decorated bra that accentuated her breasts to an almost artistic degree and a skin-tight bikini that wore like a thong. Over the romantic garments, the teenager dawned the dress Clara ordered her to wear; a simple but beautiful white dress; sleeveless and a good length. The upper section wore just like a tank top in the front, and seemed to accept no indecent exposure. Victoria smiled, then pulled her hair back into a restrained, voluminous style that almost resembled a small beehive due, applied a very light, very modest lipstick, eye liner, and blush, then threw on her new high heels and went out the door. Slowly proceeding her way to the ballroom.

"Excuse me, Miss Victoria," Dresden called out, walking up to the girl in the hallway. "Miss Clara would like to speak to you before the dance."

"Kay," Tori answered, starting to feel uneasy. The girl changed her direction to the dean's office as her heartbeat grew heavier and heavier. At last, she reached the door, and entered.

"Lovely," Clara declared, looking over the young beauty before her. "Please...sit down." Victoria took a seat in front of the woman's desk, merely remaining still as Clara dusted her cheeks with blush that almost gave her a look of sobbing. Without so much as a word, the pale woman removed her diamond earrings and placed them on Victoria's ears. Moving her neck from side to side to ease the dean's work, the teen closed her eyes as she felt the pins flow through the spots in her ears that had been pierced so long ago. Letting out a nervous breath, Tori sat up straight once Clara was done, and looked at her for instructions. "Restrict yourself...soon this won't require any effort on your part." The woman took a step back, gently lifted Victoria's head up, and gazed at her young face. The two shared the same thought, if only for a minute, then parted in their mentality.

Standing up slowly, the teenager nodded to show her compliance to her dean, then departed with Clara's unspoken blessing. It was dark as she rode to the dance, glancing nervously out the window, then at the driver. Once in a few minutes the man would glance back at her, but say nothing. _Why isn't that bothering me? Oh yeah...it's not supposed to since I took on these...responsibilities._ The man driving had to be at least thirty; staring at a teenage girl in the back seat. Outside the car, it was so dark, and getting colder every second. Victoria clenched the side of her dress, fighting back her desire to break down like a child and cry.

Finally, the car arrived at the Grand Ball. This building, nearly resembling a castle with its exterior encrusted with gold and and shaped as a magnificent dome, was over a mile away from the campus, though it was still officially part of its property. Tori opened the door for herself, and gently stepped out into the star-filled night. Above her white-clad beauty, the moon was full and blazing with its own white hue. Making her way into the gorgeous building, the teenager soon found some of the girls from school. They were all sitting at one table. "Hey," Tori greeted, taking a seat with the other girls. No one seemed very excited (or even capable of expressing excitement), though they did respond to the newest student.

Several couples were dancing, talking, and enjoying themselves. "Why aren't we dancing?" Tori asked, feeling weirder by the second.

"It's bad for your look," one of the other girls answered. "Just wait until Lizzie gets here." Defeated, Victoria sat back and waited. Her eyes were unable to escape the clock, and her stomach was unable to settle itself.


End file.
